Not Again
by Because-I-love-to-write
Summary: “Thanks for not dying, I don’t think I could handle another loss of someone I cared about… not again.” “Uh; I mean… I …. All in a day’s work” she smiled and turned so he wouldn’t see the light pink covering her face" T/P
1. The Consensus

**I own nothing. **

**Songs: Clipping by MuteMath/ Dreaming with a broken heart by john Mayer **

**Chapter 1**

**The Consensus **

"Rhodes?! What's going on?!" shouted an anxious Gene on the other line of Tony's phone.

"I, I just need your help ok!?" To say young James Rhodes was panicking would be an understatement

_Meanwhile…._.

"Intervention required" chimed the suit for the millionth time. Tony was beginning to feel the worry seep into his every fiber. He couldn't do it he _wouldn't _do it, it was Pepper, just like it was Rhodey. He couldn't fight back.

"I can't, its Pepper!" he replied, it was getting old, the urgency was not found in the suits tone, it didn't care who it was and what the circumstances where; it didn't look deeper. It didn't care it was his best friend that he could hurt.

Rhodey's voice came over the communication line along with Gene's.

"Stark, the monsters made of fire right?" Gene asked quickly

"Yah what about it" Tony tried to reply evenly as possible but he had just been thrown through two walls and it hurt like hell.

"I think your suppose to prove you can handle anything, be worthy, through the monster into the light along with the two goblets of ice and coals!" Gene's voice was rushed and strained, frantic to say the least.

"NO!" both boys yelled in unison; did it really have to be like this, there was another way they just had to find it.

"Why not!? It's what the test wants of you, it's just a…"

"It's Pepper! It's like a suit that over took, first Rhodey then Pepper!" Tony tried his hardest to hold his best friends away from damaging his suit even more.

"What do you mean its Potts?!" a crash was heard from the other side of the phone line and Gene had to pull it away from his ear.

"What the hell is going on?! Dammit Stark! Keep me informed for the love of…" Before Gene could finish, another crash was heard, and again, Gene pulled the phone away from his ear.

'Pepper' stood over a motionless Tony, ruble surrounding the now sparking, bent, and in some places, broken armor.

"Pepper… don't!" Rhodey was rushing towards them, he stopped twenty feet away, so as not to put himself in any danger. The monster didn't move, its fire-y extearer flowed, but that was it. slowly its head turned, and the face of the mask began to part from the centrel part. The middle of the face, Pepper's face, was becoming clear. Hope filled both boys, but the odds where not in their favor.

A blood curtailing scream came from the girl, she grabbed her head and attempted to pull the 'suit' off of herself.

She felt like she was on fire. Every part of her was in pain, she needed to get it off; now.

"Tony! Help me! Anything! Do anything!" she finished with another scream.

The boy genius didn't move, breathe, speak, he didn't even think. He was always in this position, he could think of a way to save those closest to him; first his father, now his best friend.

"Throw me into the light! Maybe it will…" before she could finish, she fell on her knees and threw her head back, screaming. The suit overtook her once again.

Rhodey looked at Iron Man "Come on Tony! We have to try, when the suit overtook me, there was this burning sensation! It hurt so badly, I don't know how long Peppers going to last. And the light is the only option we have!"

"But what if it kills her Rhodey!? What if she can't handle it, we have no idea what it could do to the Pepper underneath it!"

"It's the only option you have right now Stark, she will die anyway, sooner or later, from the pain, and whatever else is going on under there." Genes voice stoic, hiding the fear he actually had for losing one of his only friends.

Memories flashed from the good times he had with Pepper. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose anymore family. All he had was Pepper and Rhodey in his mind. Gene was a friend but he didn't know the biggest secret he has ever kept. He didn't help no matter what was going on in his own life. He was a friend, yes but Pepper was family, and he had lost enough family for a lifetime.

"Tony we have to try." All three boys were silent.

"Are you worthy?" the monster stated to iron man, as it lifted its finger to point, and make it very clear who it was speaking to.

"Rhodey, get to the bowls, I'll distract the monster…" the minor millionaire took off in flight, the lava thing right after him. Gene stayed quiet, he didn't dare speak. It was a tough call, but he hoped everything would go over smoothly.

"Oh.. Ok I'm ready Tony," Rhodey was scared, he knew it, but he would never admit just how much the obnoxious red-head had grown on him over the, what seemed, short time he had known her. He considered her a sister. But he never really thought about how much it would hurt if he lost her. Until now of course; he regretted always ragging on her, never letting her speak when he could manage it.

"We're almost there Rhodey, be ready!"

* * *

Ooo clif-hanger! Hahaha so what did you think? I know not my best work, but hey, I had fun ; ) please review! Please please please!


	2. Seconds Pass in Hours

**Thanks for the reviews : ) You have no idea how much they mean hehe **

_Previously… "Oh.. Ok I'm ready Tony," Rhodey was stuttered…._

"_We're almost there Rhodey, be_ ready!"

**Chapter 2**

**Seconds Pass in Hours**

And there they almost where; flying as fast he possibly could, which, in perspective wasn't immensely fast, his heart implant was steadily decreasing in power, and this was truly their last option. Like it really mattered; if this didn't end well, Tony would still claim he could have done something differently, anything at all.

Rhodey was ready; all that was to it was timing. He needed to push the coals and ice as soon as 'Pepper' flew through it. His feet positioned firmly on the ground, and both hands gingerly resting on the bowls that tiled slightly on their stands, Rhodey breathed heavily. Looking up in the general direction of the sounds that echoed through the great cavern, he saw the red suit containing his surrogate brother, and the lava skin that incased his good friend… who happened to be a girl.

"Rhodey…" Tony, his voice thick with exhaustion sent out one word warning, they were close, and he was scared as heck this wasn't going to work... terrified actually.

"I know I know, I'm ready," as much as Mr. Rhodes would have liked to claim he was calm and ready, his voice betrayed him. It cracked twice, and thinned out in the end.

He waited and waited, even though he could see them it felt like they were miles away, the agony of waiting making him antsy. She followed right behind the young genius, her lava-covered arms reaching out for him.

"Three…" Rhodey started counting, flexing his perfectly positioned arms, ready.

"Two…" Tony said after, the light within feet of him

"One…" the pair said at the same time.

"Now Rhodey!" as soon as iron man was through the light Rhodey did as he was instructed and pushed both ice and fire into the radiating beam.

A shrill scream erupted from the creature; the light seemed to be pealing of the skin that had over taken their friend.

Slowly Pepper emerged from the red suit, still in mid-air and still screeching.

Both boys knew one thing; she was in pain; great, excruciating pain.

Tony flew through it and grabbed his female friend around the waist, flying her out of the area.

He gently laid her down on the ground, letting the pain subside. Slowly, very slowly it did so.

Her eyes cracked just a bit as she continued shaking.

"Pepper…?" Tony tried to say as gently as possible while he suited-down and kneeled down besides her.

"I… you… did that just… ow." Pepper lifted her head to ramble. _She's fine_ tony thought as she continued to talk about what it was like to be in your body but not be in control of it.

Before she got very far, Tony leaned down and gave her a tight hug. Whispering in her ear

"Thanks for not dyeing, I don't think I could handle another loss of someone I cared about… not again."

"Uh; I mean… I …. All in a day's work" she smiled and turned so he wouldn't see the light pink covering her face.

Rhodey came running in "Is everyone okay?"

"Yah" Tony Stark stated while helping Pepper Potts up, "Every ones fine"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Just a little two-shot for you, I will start a longer story soon; but I do have finals in two week ;) thanks for reviewing guys!


End file.
